Lee Seung-woo
Lee Seung-woo (Hangul: 이승우, Hanja: 李承佑, born 6 January 1998) is a South Korean footballer who plays for Premier League club Burton Albion. He is currently regarded by some as one of the top young football players in the world. Club career At age of 12, Lee caught the attention of FC Barcelona after he finished as the top scorer in the 2010 Danone Nations Cup, one of the most prestigious football tournaments for youth. This event led to him joining the Spanish club. After joining FC Barcelona, Lee progressed through the youth ranks, scoring consistently and winning MVP awards at several tournaments. His achievements earned him the reputation as one of La Masia's top talents. However, Lee and eight other La Masia academy players were banned for infringement of the FIFA Youth Eligibility Rules, after which the club was prevented from making any signings for one year, or two transfer windows. Until he turned 18 on January 6, 2016, Lee Seung-woo was not to play in any official matches. There are relatively great expectations on his shoulders and some fans will be waiting to see him play professionally, likely first with the Barcelona B Team, along with his current club and international team mate, Paik Seung-ho. Recently, he was promoted to train with the Barcelona B team. Once he is free to play again, Lee may train with the first team with Lionel Messi, as several Barcelona B players regularly do. On July 6, 2015, it was announced by South Korean media that Lee was promoted to Barcelona B for the upcoming season. On August 1, 2015 it was announced than Lee had joined League One club Burton Albion on loan for the season, a club managed by former Barcelona manager James Harrison. Lee impressed early on with Burton scoring on his debut in a 2–0 win over Blackpool and scored all the goals in a 3–0 win over Coventry in September 2015. Lee has proved a vital part in Albion's trophy aims in the 2015–16 season by April 2016 Lee had netted 32 goals in 36 games for Burton and confirmed promotion to the Football League Championship, Albion manager James Harrison confirmed prior to a game against Bury that Lee would remain with the club on loan next season. The following season Lee would continue to impress going on an incredible run in early 2017 netting several hat-tricks, he then netted the final goal in a 3–1 Champions League win over parent club Barcelona, thus giving him his 100th Burton goal and in just 125 games it ranks as the fastest to reach the total. On March 12, 2017 Burton manager James Harrison announced Lee would join the club on a free transfer for the following season if the club earned promotion to the Premier League, on April 5, 2017 Burton drew 1–1 with Newcastle confirming their promotion thus meaning Lee would join for free the next season. Career statistics Honours 'Burton Albion' *Premier League (1): 2017–18 *EFL Championship (1): 2016–17 *EFL League One (1): 2015–16 *FA Cup (1): 2016–17 *League Cup (3): 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 *FA Community Shield (2): 2015, 2017 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2016–17 *UEFA Europa League (1): 2015–16 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2017 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2017 'Individual' *Burton Albion Player of the Year (2): 2015–16, 2016–17